


A Ghost in the Lab

by colls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: stargateland, F/F, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's working late, again.<br/>Written for the 'spook trope' challenge at Stargateland. While I marked it Sam/Janet, it's really very GEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost in the Lab

Sam's peered through a microscope intently. She was on the medical level near Carolyn's lab studying some material SG-1 had found on P3X-623 and she had been at it for hours.

 _...Sam..._

"Yeah," Sam responded automatically and not too professionally. In the back of her mind, she had the notion if someone wanted her to use rank they would addressed her differently anyway. She didn't look up from her work and in a moment forgot she had even heard anything.

 _...Sam..._

Sam turned to look towards the door to see who needed her. It was open to the hallway beyond, but no one was standing there trying to get her attention.

 _...you work too hard..._

"Who's there?" Sam demanded as she stood and swept her gaze across the room. She walked towards the door and peered down the hallway. No one was there. She returned to the lab and investigated the antiquated phone on the wall. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it. She turned next to her laptop sitting on a table next to the microscopes. Once again, she found nothing.

She glanced towards the old desktop sitting on the desk against the wall. She thought of the tablet Carolyn carried around with her these days and figured the desktop dinosaur probably hadn't been used in years. But then.... why was the monitor light on?

 _...you need to get some rest..._

Sam began to wonder if she was hearing voices or if she was.... well, hearing voices. She idly wondered whether they in her own head or not. She sighed and considered that she had been working a lot lately and absentmindedly rubbed her eyes.

 _...the work won't go anywhere, Sam..._

Sam was still standing at the lab table, staring across the room at the old computer with it's monitor light lit up in a bright green. All she had to do was cross the room and press the keyboard and she knew the screen would come to life. She could check to see if the speakers were on, shut them off and continue with her work. Why wasn't she moving?

 _...Sam..._

The voice seemed familiar now. Soft, feminine and full of such tenderness towards her that her eyes began to well up with tears. Deciding this was ridiculous, she composed herself. She took a deep breath and marched over to the computer on the desk. Activating the screen, it was filled with charts and graphs. Unable to resist deciphering anything that was laid out so logically, she realized that it was a graph outlining how much sleep she'd had over the past few days. It calculated the amount of coffee she'd consumed (a lot) the amount of food she ate (did she really have four servings of jell-o) and the amount of hours she'd spent in this lab (too many).

The screen suddenly went black. Sam tried to bring the images back when she realized that the computer itself hadn't even been turned on. She carefully moved her hand along the underside of the monitor to find the power switch when she came across a post-it note. The note was old and just a little dusty. The penciled words fading just a bit. It had been written in a hurry, with a familiar and elegant hand. It was a password reminder --- "Cassie^24PRN"

"Oh, Janet." Sam wasn't sure whether she should laugh or cry. But she was sure that she should stop working and get some rest.

.end.


End file.
